


Broken Wings and Such

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wings, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Bonding, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was the one who insisted they have a team bonding in the wilderness. If it had been left up to Tony they would have just bonded in the Tower, where it was not outside. But does anyone listen to Tony? No.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony breaks his wing and the team finds out he's an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings and Such

It would have been considered rude if it was anyone else but it wasn’t, it was Tony Stark and he didn’t fit the norm. He always kept his sleek black wings tucked back against his back, ignoring all social etiquette that demanded he use his wings as greetings and displays of emotions. Because he kept such control over his wings and always wore scent blockers no one knew if he was an alpha, beta, or omega – not that it mattered (he was Tony Stark after all) but still, it would have been nice to know for sure. But no one knew and no one asked and it didn’t matter until the team got stranded in the wilderness and his wing got broken in a nasty fall.

They could smell his distress – which should have told them more but they were too distracted by the fact that they could smell anything from Tony to comprehend what it meant.

“What hurts?” asked Natasha, kneeling next to Tony, who was curled up and whimpering.

“Go away,” gasped Tony, teetering on the edge of panic.

“I think his wing is broken,” said Bruce, ever the calm beta, reaching out to touch the oddly bent appendage.

“Don’t!” cried Tony, thrashing out of reach, distress spiking sharply in the air.

Bucky was there in an instant, pulling Tony into his lap so they sat chest to chest, guiding Tony’s head to the crook of his neck, one of the places where Bucky’s alpha scent was strongest. The familiar scent calmed Tony in increments, though it did nothing to ease the pain radiating from his wing through the rest of his body.

“So Tony’s an omega,” said Clint when no one else spoke. “Nat, you owe me fifty bucks.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Hurts,” admitted Tony into his best friends neck.

“I know,” said Bucky softly, running the hand on Tony’s head through his sweaty hair, trying to quell the pleased alpha within who preened at having Tony – the man he’d had a crush on for ages – so close. “Bruce and Steve are going to splint it to help until we get out of here. Just stay still, I’ve got you.”

Staying still was easier said than done. Bruce and Steve were as gentle as they could be but splinting the wing meant touching the already sensitive appendage. Bucky ended up wrapping the rest of Tony’s body in a firm hold, leaving Clint to try and soothe the omega and Natasha to stand on watch.

“Finished,” declared Bruce twenty-seven stressful minutes later, sitting back on his heels, his own dull green wings drooping tiredly behind him.

“You did so well,” praised Bucky, soothing the trembling man in his lap. “They’re finished. Just breathe.”

“Never ask me to do that again,” whispered Steve weakly, looking a little green for all his human perfection. “I can’t hurt him like that again.”

“It had to be done,” said Bruce.

“We need to find a better place to hunker down for the night,” said Natasha, looking almost apologetic.

It took some discussion but eventually it was decided on that Bucky would carry their injured teammate; Tony walking on his own held the probability for him falling and further damaging his wing. The genius only whined a bit when Bucky stood with him in his arms, face still buried in Bucky’s neck. Tony was too busy fighting off the pain and shock to protest. Later he would be disgusted with himself for his stereotypical omega behavior – seeking out one of the families alphas for comfort and protection – but at that moment all he could think was hurtshelpneedalphahurtspainmakeitstop. 

Tony knew he was part of the pack, the family, that the Avengers had formed but he always saw himself on the outside. The others let him stay because he provided them with a home but it was clear he didn’t trust them since he hadn’t stopped wearing scent blockers, something only doctors and people without families or mates wore. He knew what the others were – Bucky and Steve were alphas, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were betas, but Tony hadn’t told them and for that he wouldn’t allow himself to become a part of the group, even though they were willing despite his resistance.

“Tony?” asked Bucky softly. “I need you to look at me, come on.”

It took several minutes of cajoling but eventually Tony looked up at Bucky. The pain and confusion were evident in his eyes but they were clearly trained on Bucky, so that was a small win.

“How are you feeling?” asked Bucky.

“Hurts,” whispered Tony, not quite up to forming full sentences.

“Okay,” said Bucky reasonably. “Clint found this cave, it’ll due for tonight but I need to set you down. Okay?”

Tony nodded although he was not at all sure it was okay. And when Bucky set him down he knew for sure that it was not okay but he tried to clamp down on the panic because Bucky needed to help secure camp. Tony put out one wing – the uninjured one – out behind him for balance and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Bruce?” whimpered Tony after several minutes of sitting alone.

“What’s wrong, Tones?” called Bruce from where he was crouched by a bundle of sticks, trying to spark a fire.

“Never mind,” whispered Tony, looking at the ground, suddenly very aware how pathetic and needy and very omega-ish he was being.

Bruce gestured to Clint to go check on Tony. The other beta went over to their injured member to find Tony quickly succumbing to shock.

“Here we go, Tones,” said Clint, taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around Tony’s middle. “I know it hurts but you’re going to be okay, we’re going to take care of you now. You just need to tell us what you need.”

“Can’t,” said Tony. “Don’t wanna be that omega.”

“Trust me, Tones,” said Clint with a smile. “You’re not that omega. But right now you’re our omega and you broke your wing – that hurts like a bitch. We have nothing for the pain, we’re in the wild with nothing for comfort. You’re allowed to be like that. So, what do you need?”

“Cold,” admitted Tony.

“Bruce is getting a fire going. What else?”

“Just hurts,” sniffed Tony. “Wanna go home.”

“Okay,” said Clint, thinking it over quickly. “Well, we can’t go home just yet. Can you lean against me? It’ll help.”

“How?”

“Familiar scent. We’re part of a family, my scent will help with the shock, bring it down. It’s not as effective as an alpha’s, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Okay.”

Tony slumped forward into Clint. Clint made sure to support Tony and keep his wing from moving. When Steve looked around to ask Clint for help and saw him holding Tony, he smiled and let it go; someone needed to look after their hurt family member. It took a few hours but eventually they were settled for the night.

“Let’s get you settled,” said Bruce, kneeling next to Tony and Clint. “I’m going to check your wing and get you fed. You just rest and let us do the hard work, okay?”

“Not some weak omega,” protested Tony, though he made no move to push away from Clint.

“I know,” said Bruce. “But your wing is broken and I don’t want you moving it.”

“We don’t care that you’re an omega,” said Natasha. “You were part of our family before and that doesn’t change now.”

“Here,” said Steve, offering Tony an emergency meal, one of the ones he kept stowed in his pouch just in case.

“Not hungry,” said Tony as the pain made his stomach roll.

“Let’s compromise,” said Bucky. “I’ll sit with you while Clint helps get the other meals ready and you only have to drink three good sips of soup. Deal?”

They didn’t give Tony time to agree or disagree before they shifted him again back into Bucky’s lap, leaning chest to chest. Bucky wrapped his wings around Tony in a gesture that would have been intimate if they weren’t best friends and family. Bucky’s large silver kept Tony sheltered, warm, and supported his broken wing. With patient coaxing, Bucky convinced Tony to drink some of the soup but eventually even he had to give up.

“Try to sleep,” said Bucky softly.

“I don’t need an alpha to take care of me,” said Tony softly, falling back on his old habit of talking to distract himself. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you’re an omega?” asked Steve. “We wouldn’t have treated you any different.”

“The why’s go back to a lifetime of daddy issues and several bad run-ins with alphas,” sighed Tony. “It was easier to pretend I was a beta than admit the truth – that I just didn’t match up. It’s easy for you Steve, but I had to work hard to get where I am and it only would have gotten worse if everyone knew I’m an omega. Not everyone has the equality viewpoint that you do.”

Eventually Tony fell asleep. It wasn’t peaceful because even in sleep he couldn’t escape the pain but it was better than being awake and having to answer his teams questions. Bucky stayed up all night chasing away nightmares and keeping tabs on Tony.

The two had quickly become friends when Bucky came back from his Winter Soldier days. Tony had been non-threatening, non-coddling member of the team. He wasn’t careless with Bucky’s triggers but he treated Bucky the way he treated all of his family – with sarcasm and few boundaries. Bucky, in turn, blossomed under the attention, making leaps and bounds in his adjustment to life outside of HYDRA.

When the sun began to filter through the trees, Bucky shifted, waking Tony, who blearily blinked around, attempting to figure out why he was awake and where he was.

“Sorry, kotenok,” said Bucky with a hint of a smile on his face, unable to resist a sleepy Tony, his brown hair a mess. “But I really need to pee, so I’m going to set you down for a moment.”

“Okay,” said Tony.

Bucky settled Tony closer to the fire and went to take care of his personal business. He was just finishing up when the overpowering scent of distressed omega reached his nose a split second after Tony’s yelp of pain drilled into his ears. Bucky rushed back into the cave, already growling and flaring his wings.

“I’m sorry,” said Bruce, guilt scrawled across his face. “I woke up and accidently kicked his wing.”

“Tony?” asked Bucky, kneeling next to the omega who had curled into a ball.

Tony whimpered in response, searing pain still radiating through his limb. Omega’s wings were naturally more sensitive and the break wasn’t a simple one.

“Where the hell is SHIELD?” hissed Bucky, shifting Tony so he was not putting extra pressure on his wing.

“ETA four minutes now that the sun is up,” said Natasha.

“Do they have medical?”

“Yes and it’s the guys Tony tolerates.”

“No medical,” said Tony.

“Sorry, Tony,” said Bucky firmly. “Not a compromise.”

“You can’t leave me with them! They’re heathens, they’ll do experiments on me! The last time I was in medical alone they cut open my chest and didn’t put me under. No medical.”

“I’m not going to leave you alone,” assured Bucky. “And after medical gets your wing fixed you and I are going to have a nice long chat about hiding your orientation from me.”

“Can we just get the wing fixed and skip the talk?”

“If we skip the talk then we’re going on a date.”

“Just because you know I’m an omega doesn’t mean –“

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for ages,” said Bucky. “So either we have a talk about hiding shit or we go on a date. Your choice.”

“Date it is,” said Tony as the quinjet hovered above the outside of the cave, signaling the end of their outdoor team bonding gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Wings!!!! I've wanted to write wings for months now. On to other things I guess....
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
